


Detonation 爆炸

by Lalaith_Airfree



Series: 测不准原则 [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: AO3不会数字数, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Dick Grayson is Batman, Established Relationship, Explosions, Gratuitous references to physics, Jason's POV, M/M, Major Character Injury, Swearing, Whump, dick!bats, jaydick, no fights, the violence is a bomb that results in an exploding Batmobile, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaith_Airfree/pseuds/Lalaith_Airfree
Summary: 动作片是骗人的。化学反应导致的爆炸会在瞬间降临。一旦反应开始，英雄们既无法跳出爆炸范围，也不能跑赢袭来的冲击波。至少人类英雄们不能。即使是布鲁斯·威利斯也不行。即使是蝙蝠家速度最快的成员也不行……——————Dick担任蝙蝠侠。蝙蝠车爆炸了——在Jason眼前。





	Detonation 爆炸

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Detonation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598849) by [Volavi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volavi/pseuds/Volavi). 



> 原作者注：  
> 这篇故事发生在蝙蝠侠群英会[1],之后一段时间，Damin没有死。警告见Tag，注意这是一篇很紧张的故事。但我保证这篇故事里没主要角色挂掉。
> 
> 译注：  
> 没有beta。只有翻译错误和语病属于我。喜欢请给原作点kudo或留言，谢谢！这篇的译注放在文章前面，请阅读之后再看正文。
> 
> 1\. Batman Inc. - 蝙蝠侠群英会  
> 2\. Emotional whiplash - 根据我查到的解释，这个词是形容人们在不自觉的追求更久、更强烈的积极情感之后，反而会经历更糟的负面情感。就像挥动鞭子，抬得越高抽的越狠。本人对心理学一无所知，如有理解错误欢迎指正。  
> 

 

      红头罩都是独自夜巡。这样更安全。这样也更简单。

 

      倒不是说红头罩和夜翼从没躲开偷窥的目光和监控摄像头，借着阴影中的尖塔和阴沉的怪物像的掩护在最高的尖塔上碰过头。

  

      而且，他俩当然会在通讯里聊天了，在只有他们两个人的私人频道里。有些时候，在公共频道里装作勉强忍耐彼此和在私人频道里互相调情之间的切换给他们在精神和情感上都带来了鞭迹效应[2]。家族里的人都不知道，Jason希望保持这样。至少他想再多瞒一段时间，而Dick也乐于配合。有些时候，Dick为了让他保持快乐而乐于作出的牺牲会让Jason感到惊骇。

  

      今晚没有闲聊。Bruce不在城里，不在国内，不在该死的太阳系里。过去一周里Dick一直在担任蝙蝠侠，根据两人没有明说的约定，他们在Dick穿着披风和头罩的时候不怎么交谈。

  

      Jason荡过一条街道，沿着曲曲折折的轨迹往金融区前进，他打算在那儿的某栋巨型摩天大厦楼顶享受一下无与伦比的城市景观。

  

      尽管Dick和Jason今晚不会互相打招呼，也不会有任何计划内的合作，他俩却是此刻唯二在哥谭淋着细雨的人。Cass在香港，Steph拖着一条断的挺糟糕的胳膊装作游客跟着她。红罗宾和泰坦一起在对侧海岸，而Damian正和原装蝙蝠侠一起经历他人生中的第一个宇宙任务。天杀的，B和恶魔崽子得快点回来，因为红头罩比他愿意承认的还要想念夜翼。

  

      Jason抵达了他计划的停靠地点。他考虑要不要摘掉头盔，呼吸一下未经过滤的空气，但被雨水打消了念头。远方的海面上雷声滚滚。看起来在放晴之前天气还会变糟。雨下的更大、更急了。

  

      当Jason越过渐渐变大的雨声听到蝙蝠车独特的嘶鸣时，他正要射出钩抓枪继续前进。他顿了一下，搜寻着飞速行驶的车辆，嘴角一时忍不住勾起些向上的弧度。不管是蝙蝠车、夜翼摩托，还是CGPD的巡逻车，只要Dick觉得他能不被逮着，他总会把它们开得像在飙车一样。这说不定是Bruce的错。Bruce找了个因为压根就是在悬空绳索上学会走路而对危险有失理解的孩子，然后让他从还在有样学样的年纪开始看蝙蝠侠开车。

  

      Jason看着蝙蝠车以难以置信的速度冲进弯道，加速离开并晃过了一辆黑色轿车，然后以路面交通情况许可的最高速度向北驶去。另一栋建筑挡住了Jason的视线，有那么一两个街区范围内他看不到车子，但能听到它的声音。车子再次出现在他视野中时，Jason微笑起来，琢磨着如果Dick干不成义警/警察这一行了，他总可以去纳斯卡车赛碰碰运气。

  

      随后是巨响，火焰和漆黑的浓烟。爆炸将蝙蝠车弹向空中。气浪袭向Jason，即使隔着这么远，冲击力依然足以让他蹒跚后退。尽管冲击波没有强到能将Jason击倒，他仍发觉自己跪倒在地，盯着蝙蝠车翻滚了一次、两次、三次，最终车顶向下摔在地上。它沿着街道滑行，拖着彗尾一般的橘黄、赤红的火焰和深色的浓烟。其它车辆被爆炸像多米诺骨牌一样接二连三的推出，翻滚着散落四方。

  

       **肯定是C-4** ，Jason想着，同时射出钩抓枪将自己拉上半空，朝向爆炸的方向，他的身体完全依靠肌肉记忆和本能行动。他的思维筛过他掌握的关于爆炸的知识。 **别去想Dick。是什么引起了爆炸？** Jason需要强迫他的头脑转起来才能让自己继续行动，即使这意味着梳理关于炸弹的基础知识。

  

      蝙蝠车的油箱拥有重重隔离，可以有效防止爆炸或泄露，而且汽油只会以气体而非液体形态燃烧。这就排除了油箱爆炸的可能。塑形可燃材料的可能性高得多，它通常被做成块状，用雷管点燃。雷管燃烧，块状C-4以难以置信的速度和力量释放出气体。例如碳氧化物等气体。气体的体积比爆炸的体积要大得多，从而在反应区形成高压。气体迅速扩散，形成冲击波，带来爆炸效应——巨响声。

  

      动作片是骗人的。化学反应导致的爆炸会在瞬间降临。一旦反应开始，英雄们既无法跳出爆炸范围，也不能跑赢袭来的冲击波。至少人类英雄们不能。即使是布鲁斯·威利斯也不行。即使是蝙蝠家速度最快的成员也不行…… **停下。我得思考。** 在C-4引起的爆炸中，气体释放的速度是26,400英尺/秒。这意味着如果冲击波有力量抵达那么远的地方的话，某个站在73个足球场之外的人会在爆炸发生的1秒后被冲击波击中。1秒。

  

      透过头盔上的过滤器，Jason闻到了某种类似焦油或沥青的东西，确认了他对C-4的猜测。他落在街道上，此时离爆炸过去了大约5分钟。四周都是尖啸的汽车警报声。人们哭泣着。远方有条狗在吠叫，叫声疯狂而尖利。蝙蝠车在燃烧。上空腾起蘑菇云，下方是明亮、肆虐的火焰。

  

      不可能有人在里面活下来。但Jason还是强迫自己走向车子，希望逐渐增强的雨势能够浇灭火焰，希望他湿透了的皮夹克和盔甲能够给他提供一些保护。他头盔中的过滤器呼呼作响，将烟雾拦在外面。

  

      有人在大喊，“蝙蝠侠！蝙蝠侠！”

  

      那人该闭嘴。

  

      那人是Jason。

  

      艹。

  

      警笛声。

  

      Jason闭了嘴。

  

      他尽可能走近车子，直到被热浪逼停为止。他再次跪倒在地，盯着火焰，盯着扭曲的黑色金属，盯着沥青路面上群星般散落的玻璃碎片。

  

      Jason记起了另一场爆炸。不同的地狱，从内侧，而非外侧。TNT，那一次。不同的味道。一间遥远的仓库。

  

      Jason也记得另一辆蝙蝠车上的另一个炸弹。他的炸弹。虽然看似不可能，但人仍可以在大概是这个星球上防护最为严密的车辆上安放炸弹。Jason做到了。其他人也能。也许这是那次的因果报应，尽管Jason从未按下那根雷管上的按钮。Jason曾试着炸飞另一个蝙蝠侠，而现在……这不会是因果报应最后一次找上他。

 

       他不知道自己在那里坐了多久，凝视着那些残骸。不会久，因为他在应急车辆到场之前找回心神，站起来呼叫了神谕。

  

      “O，定位蝙蝠侠。找到他。呼叫他。他也许逃出去了，”希望渺茫，但在他能接触到蝙蝠车之前，他得做些什么。

 

 *****

  

      神谕没能定位蝙蝠侠，也联系不上他。没人能。制服上的遥测系统无法探测。它并未显示死亡，而是没有任何反馈。

  

      Jason在现场附近逡巡，散落的车辆，哭泣的受害者们。救护车，救火车和警车闪着红蓝两色的灯光，但救护人员和警察都和红头罩保持着适当的距离。Jason甚至看见了局长，他从自己的车上下来，像是被风衣口袋里的什么死死坠着似的。跳动的火焰和闪烁的应急车灯把他的脸涂成蓝色、红色、白色、橘色，还有夹杂其间的暗影。他从未看起来如此衰老。消防员开始向蝙蝠车喷洒泡沫，Jason退开了。

  

      Jasno什么也感觉不到。他无法再继续思考了。他是爆炸专家，但蝙蝠车依然温度过高，无法检查。他没抱着找到Dick的希望，但仍向蝙蝠车驶来的方向走去，走过先前遮挡他视线的那栋建筑。他在寻找一具躯体，纵使心中知道（恐惧？）它就在身后的车里。他再次呼喊蝙蝠侠，沿着街道上下大声呼唤。他巡过那些小巷，翻查垃圾桶背后，探寻阴影笼罩的门廊。尽管他的心在狂乱的跳动，他的搜寻仍有条不紊。这搜查只是为了让他有事可做。他已经陷入了停滞。

  

      最终，Alfred呼叫了他。自从神谕告诉Jason她找不到信号和回应之后，Jason就一直在无视她。但当他听到Alfred脆朗的英国口音时，他停了下来。

  

      “回家来，Master Jason。回家来。”

  

      Alfred不知道Jason和Dick在一起的事。为什么他如此友善？没有人知道对于Jason来说Dick意味着什么。

  

      不论如何，接下来的手续是什么？也许现在车子已经冷却到能够让某个人进入了。该有人带走那具躯体。

  

      Jason试图说话，却只发出破碎的声音。他清了清嗓子，“我得去找Gordon局长。没有其他能去的人了。”

  

      “Master Tim正在赶回来。”

  

      即使Jason那么想要逃离，逃离然后永远不再回来，他都不能把这件事压在替代品的肩上。Tim还是个少年，他不需要去做这个，而且Jason不认为他能够在袖手旁观，让Tim承担这项重担之后原谅自己。

 

       “我回去找Gordon。我来。”

 

       “我会派另一辆车到您的所在地。”Jason清楚这另一辆车的意义。没有人能把Dick的躯体从他们身边带走。Dick不会去某间冰冷的市属停尸房。Jason会带他回家。

  

      Jason花了点时间告诉自己他能应付任何事——甚至是这一件。他可以撑过下一分钟，毫无疑问。然后是再下一分钟。然后再一分钟。也许不会很久。可能15分钟？无论经历什么样的折磨，Jason都能撑过分针的15次戳刺。

  

      他回到蝙蝠车那里。现场救急员站在远处，甚至Gordon都对他敬而远之。Jason绕道驾驶座那侧，蹲下身子向里看去。他得想办法把门弄开。消防员们想必有办法。救生颚，那工具不是叫这名字吗？哪个蠢货决定这么叫它们的？

 

      座位上是空的。

  

      整辆车都是空的。里面没有尸体。

  

      Jason从夹克上抓起手电，借着光亮检查车内四处以求确认，但车子毫无疑问是被遗弃了的。Jason不确定是得意还是难以置信在撕扯着他的喉咙，猛烈到带来疼痛。有只老鼠卡在他的喉咙里，爪子撕扯着，牙齿啃咬着，怎么可能是这样？

  

      他扯下头盔。他需要呼吸，却不确定为什么他的脸在暴露在雨水中之前就是湿的。他得搞清楚发生了什么。他第一次看见蝙蝠车的时候Dick肯定在操纵方向盘。多么精巧的驾驶AI也不可能在那种速度下在车流中完成那些操作。肯定有什么惊动了Dick，他按了紧急车门开关，然后跳了出去。

  

      Jason强迫声音挤过气管中的啮齿动物，“他不在这儿。他逃出去了。肯定是发现了什么警告。”

  

      Gordon看着Jason，他眼中是怜悯么？Jason不需要任何人的操蛋怜悯。Dick跳车了，就在爆炸发生之前，在Jason看不见车子的那几秒里。这是唯一可能的解释，因为那辆车现在就像Jason的棺材一样空空如也。

  

      “你自己看，局长。里面没有尸体。我们得找到他。”

  

      Jason套上头盔，开始奔跑，对着通讯器大吼，呼叫神谕和Alfred。Dick就在附近的某个地方，而且还活着。至少在爆炸发生前是这样。

  

       **思考。** Dick会去哪儿？如果他觉得车子要爆炸了，他会怎么做？Jason在自问的同时就知道了答案。Dick会去高处，如果他的身体情况许可的话。对Dick来说，高度就意味着安全。

  

      Jason在那栋曾遮挡他视线的楼前停下。他强迫自己回忆起重新看到蝙蝠车之后车子经过的第一栋建筑。他走向那栋楼，射出钩爪攀上街道西侧最近的建筑，这一片楼都只有五六层高。如果Dick受了伤，这些楼更容易攀爬，而且它们位于车子驾驶座的这一侧。他跑过一座接一座楼顶，停下来搜查每一栋，向着他大约一辈子之前看着蝙蝠车冲过转弯的方向回溯。

  

      在Dick消失在他视野之前的最后一处楼顶，Jason告诉自己Dick肯定在这里。这念头如此沉重，他的心也挤进了嗓子眼。Jason试着按逻辑思考，让自己冷静下来。他还没有搜过街道的另一侧。他可能错过了某些东西。别恐慌。还别。

  

      然后Jason看到了角落处一片形状诡异的影子。他打开红外线——他蠢透了才没早点这么干——那片形状异常的影子亮着红色和橙色的光。这一次，在夜幕中闪着夺目光芒的不是火焰，而是生命。

  

      这一夜第三次，Jason跪倒在地。祈祷。这似乎最恰当不过。他切换到正常图像，以便能检查蝙蝠侠。Dick。那个他——好吧，有点复杂。也许是爱着，尽管他们俩都还没有向对方说过这个词。也许Jason会的，就现在。

  

      Dick昏迷不醒，但仍在呼吸。腿部骨折，肩膀脱臼。该死的他是怎么上到这儿来的？他为什么没醒？Jason的扫描显示有一片碎片刺穿了Dick下腹部的制服。弹片上盖着血迹。当Jason有意识去找的时候，他看到一条延伸到最近那堵墙的痕迹。希望除了失血之外没有脑震荡。

  

      “Alfie，我找到他了。他在这儿。他还活着。糟糕但还活着。”

  

      Alfred长出了一口气，响到Jason能听到它从通讯中拂过。“感谢上帝。我正搭蝙蝠机过去，我会给他垂一张轮床下去。”

  

      Jason小心翼翼地握住Dick的手。他捏了捏。Dick回握了他。

  

——————END——————


End file.
